


The Daughter of Poseidon

by mariasilke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Peter Parker, F/M, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are protective, fem!Percy - Freeform, male!annabeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasilke/pseuds/mariasilke
Summary: Percy Jackson is many things.The Daughter of Poseiden and the Saviour of Olympus.The Demigod who went through Tartarus and back.The Hero of 2 Prophecies.She has faced countless betrayals and made many enemies.She is only 15.When war broke out she wanted to join the cause and fight for her country. She lied on the enlistment form to get in.She trained with a group of highly intelligent woman and became friends with Peggy Carter. She eventually finds herself in the 107th Infantry Regiment with James Bucky Barnes who she knew as a child.She rarely uses her abilities for fear of attracting monsters, but sometimes deems it necessary to keep her (Team? Family?) alive. So far, none of her Regiment has perished, which gains some unwanted attention from HYDRA. When she signed her name on the enlistment sheet, her goal in mind would be to preserve as much life as possible. She never wanted to be turned into a mindless killing machine by some power-hungry men who had somehow discovered her ancestry. When will the Fates leave her alone...When she finally escapes its 2016.Everyone she has known is dead. Or so she thinks.Will she be able to leave her dark past behind?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (Past), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Percy Jackson/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Daughter of Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was writing my other fic and BAM. This idea popped into my head. Enjoy!

POV Steve Rogers

The last rays of sun were disappearing from the sky when he stepped outside of the diner.

Fifteen year old Steve Rogers looked around, trying to spot his best friends dark mop of hair.

Craning his neck, he saw Bucky slide out of a phone booth on the other side of the street. His posture relaxed, they'd be heading home soon. 

Before he could call out, a hand clasped over his mouth and he was dragged into a nearby alley.

When he had gathered his bearings, three guys were learing over him, their breath reeking of alcohol.

"Hand o'er yer greenbacks Rogers, or ya know what's comin' for ya" Thug No.1 drawled.

But Steve, being the idiot that has zero self-preservation skills, fought tooth and nail for his cash. He'd worked hard to earn that money and wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

His lip was busted and there was a nice purple bruise forming where his eye was supposed to be. The trio were snickering among themselves as they riffled through Steves belongings.

But then, a feral yowl ripped through the air. At first, Steve thought it was an angry stray cat, until he saw the small girl hurtling towards them at top speed. She had long, raven black hair and a fierce expression on her face.

Immediately the trio burst into fits of laughter. Laughter that abruptly stopped when the girl jumped onto thug No.2's shoulders and punched him repeatedly in the face. One hard knock to the temple and he was out for the count.

Twirling around to face thug No.1 and No.3, she gave them a quick, analysing glance before going with the simple yet effective move of kicking them in the groin.

The two men collapsed, groaning in pain. Steve winced. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the guys even if they did try to mug him. 

Thug No.2 was beginning to stir so she kicked him in the head and his moans were silenced. The other two were still whimpering like children and clutching their nether regions.

She turned around to face him and only then did Steve realise just how young she truly was. Couldn't have been older than 11 and still she had saved his butt.

She reached out a hand to him and smiled a smile that reached all the way to her sparkling sea green eyes. He gladly accepted, if a little tentatively. She hauled him up off the ground. A surprising amount of strength for a little girl, or was he just that light...

"Thanks kid, I owe you one" he said.

"S'no problem, it was fun!"

She had the most adorable little lisp. Suddenly it occurred to him that it was way to late for her to be up. He questioned her on why she wasn't in bed.

"I don't need sleep! I'm nearly ten years old!" She proudly proclaimed, as if saying she wasn't even in the double digits would help her argument.

Steve was shocked. Nine years old? That's a lot younger than he initially thought. Oh God, her parents must be worried sick!

"Kid, where're your parents? Don't you think you should be getting home now?"

She seemed to be having an internal debate on whether or not to answer his nosy questions. Which, rude! He was just asking!

She must have come to a decision because she started talking again.

"Well my Mom is in Manhattan but when I ask about my Dad, she always says he's lost at sea. I don't know what that means but I think it's important 'cause she looks super sad when I ask"

Oh. Oh God. Now he was feeling guilty about asking. Poor girl, to lose her father so young, he can relate.

"Oh I'm so sorr- wait. Did you say your mother was in Manhattan?"

She gave a big nod.

"Well what the hell are you doing here in Brooklyn?"

Her face broke into an a too-wide grin. The type of grin that immediately tells you 'This one's trouble'.

"I'm on an adventure! I took the subway here, all by myself!"

"How did you get past the ticket barriers?"

She opened her mouth.

"You know what, I don't even want to know"

She pouted at him.

The girl remained oblivious to his internal crisis and began to kick a rock around like a ball. He was having a major freak out because he had no idea what to do with this tiny, sort of terrifying, kickass-kid. Right when he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack, he heard Bucky (his saviour) rushing into the alley.

"Steve? Are you down there? I swear if you're hur-" he cut himself off when he saw the scene in front of him.

Three grown men, lying haphazardly on the ground, add one Steve Rogers, scrawny as ever, one dash of cute, supposedly innocent little girl and you have the recipe for James Barnes' confusion.

"I... You... What?"

Steve watched on in silent glee. It wasn't often that something would make his friend go speechless. Well, there was the odd pretty dame that could instill this effect, but apart from that, Bucky usually kept a cool head.

"What's wrong Buck'? Cat got your tongue?" Steve teased.

Bucky faced him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Did you... Them... How?"

Steve shook his head.

"It wasn't me. Some muggers got me by surprise, wanting the money for Ma, but this little tyke helped me out, no thanks to you"

Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

"Rodgers, don't be pulling my leg. You expect me to believe that a little girl could beat up three grown men?"

The girl chose that moment to butt in.

"Hey! I'm not little! Why does everybody think that..." She huffed.

If it were possible, Bucky's eyes grew wider.

"Believe what you want Barnes, it doesn't make it any less true" Steve shrugged.

The girl was staring at them curiously. Had she even blinked?

"Okay, okay. I suppose this's not the craziest thing that's happened to you," ignoring the offended noise his friend made, Bucky continued "but what do you want to do with her?"

The girl glared at him.

"Hey! I have a name y'know!"

"Well you haven't exactly told us, have you?"

"Well you haven't exactly asked" she retorted.

Meeting their expectant gazes she mumbled out "It's Percy" before continuing to glare at them.

Bucky opened his big mouth once more.

"Percy, huh? Well I'm going to call you Wild Child, it suits you after all"

The girl- Percy opened her mouth to protest but Steve shook his head, wordlessly begging to just go with it. She nodded, albeit reluctantly, so he must've got his message across. Nicknames were Bucky's way of showing affection.

"Bucky, she came here from Manhattan. We can't just let her go back by herself! What if she gets lost?"

"I won't get lost!" Percy argued with him.

"Not helping kid!" He hissed back.  
"What I'm trying to say is that I owe her, so we should at least make sure she gets to her Ma okay. Please Buck'?"

Bucky's eyes flitted between the scowling girl to the pleading boy. He nodded slowly, Steve giving him a big grin and Percy scowling even deeper, but Bucky could tell that she was happy with the extra company, it was all in her eyes.

And that was how Perseus Artemis Jackson met Steve Rogers and James Barnes.

It would be the first interactions of many.

\---------

BLOOPER:

"Hey! I'm not little! Why does everybody think that..." She huffed.

If it were possible, Bucky's eyes grew wider.

"It talks" Bucky whispered, terrified. "It talks!" He proceeded to let out a scream so loud, it reached Zeus all the way up on Olympus. He got so annoyed by the noise that he whipped out his master bolt, and fried the three of them on the spot.

\---------

"I won't get lost!" Percy argued.

"Kid if you come with us, you get donuts" Steve said, coming off like a kidnapper.

"But I don't like donuts..." She moped.

Just then, a giant donut fell from the sky, crushing them all instantly. Blackjack the Pegasus came soaring into the picture.

"Oh no! Three people have been killed by a donut! This is a disaster! I bet the donut is inedible now..."

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just going to give a bit of explanation.
> 
> 1 I've read a lot of fem!Percy fics and in them she's called Persephone Jackson or something but Persephone doesn't exactly get a 'Happy' ending where Perseus does. Also i think Sally Jackson would be like "Screw the system! I'm givin my daughter a boys name!" even if she is from the 30's/40's.
> 
> 2 I've also read a lot of PJO and Avengers fics. They always have such great potential but end up bringing in some more Greek characters or some new sort of monster, where this one is more  
> Using the MCU plot, with a crazy powerful Demigod added in. ALSO its way back when with our golden boy from the army. Steve and Bucky will be like protective older brothers to Percy. Don't worry, it will be moving times to the 2000's and all the weirdness that comes with it.
> 
> But for now, Adios! Please comment i love the feedback.


End file.
